


I Take You

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Female Character Restoration Project [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Zorii and Jess marry.
Relationships: Zorii Bliss/Jessika Pava
Series: The Female Character Restoration Project [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909759
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Ladies Bingo





	I Take You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Marriage / Hand-fasting 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
It was one of those moments where Zorii woke up from yet another nightmare. She shouldn’t have nightmares, not before her own wedding, but even as she looked over at Jess in the spot next to her, she thought of her parents’ relationship.   
  
She could still remember. When she was a little girl, she idolized her mother, as she imagined many girls did for their parents. If they were lucky, it wouldn’t be squeezed out of them. If they were unlucky...  
  
Zorii watched Jess, watched the rise and fall of her fiancée’s chest. Her future wife’s chest. She wondered what it would be like, to not have to worry about your own wedding. To think the best of it. To...  
  
Zorii got up. She walked out to the porch of the house they shared — Jess’ house. In her mind, she thought of her mother, alternating between kindness and coldness. Would she, if she and Jess had kids (“if” was good, right?), repeat the cycle? Were people like her just doomed to —  
  
“Hey,” Jess said, softly. “You okay?”  
  
Zorii was struck by her beauty in the moonlight, her hair gleaming. “Yeah. Fine. Just jitters. Thinking about what comes next.” A beat. “I’m worried about turning out like my mom...”  
  
“You won’t, Zorii. I love you. I believe in you.” Jess sounded so certain, so earnest, in that moment that Zorii felt she could believe it, just for a moment. “And I don’t care if we get married on kriffing Exegol...”  
  
Zorii snorted. “Hopefully not.”  
  
“My point, Zorii, is that I’m marrying you. You saved me from myself. I’m not going to forget that.”  
  
Zorii smiled. “You did the same for me, Jess. Saving me. That’s what we do, right? Saving each other.”  
  
Jess hugged her, and Zorii knew that she was incredibly lucky, in that moment, just to have Jess.   
  
***  
  
The wedding...well, Zorii wouldn’t deny she was nervous. After all, she wasn’t used to wearing a wedding dress, being escorted down the aisle. She didn’t have a parent to escort her, so she took one of her old Spice Runner friends. (She wondered what others she used to know would think, seeing her)  
  
But it was worth it, seeing Jessika Pava, dressed in white, and looking like the most beautiful woman in the room. Of course she was. Because when you loved someone, you saw their faults, their virtues, their uncertainties...and you loved them all the same.   
  
You simply did.   
  
“I, Jessika Pava, take you...”  
  
And then, “I, Zorii Bliss, take you..."  
  
It all seemed to fall into place. And as they kissed, Zorii knew that she was one of the luckiest women, if not the luckiest woman, in the galaxy.


End file.
